Because You Will Love Me, To The End
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Original story is italian and isn't by me, this is only a translation! Please enjoy!     You only realise how much you love someone when they are gone
1. Because you will love me, to the end

**A/N: Alright everyone before I start this, I will say I'm NOT the author of this story, this is merely a translation! The original fanfic is in Italian and I liked the story, so I decided to translate it, but still it's NOT MINE ok? So, please, no flames and bad comments about how I'm stealing this because I'm not! The original fanfic comes from the Italian site: Manga. IT FANFIC and the author of the original is Siriel, the link of the fanfic is here: .?c=26982 **

**This is a tragedy story and I actually liked it, almost made me cry so I hope you enjoy the translation, I did my best!**

**Because You Will Love Me, To The End**

**Chapter 1 - …Because you will love me, to the end…**

Since she had woke up that morning, Ichigo had the feeling she was being watched. All the day she had felt a pair of eyes locked on her, even at school, and sometimes she would turn around to see what it was, without getting any result. Nobody was watching her, yet she felt someone was there….watching her. She was looking around when someone touched her shoulder softly.

"Hey Ichigo" said a gentle voice. Masaya. Ichigo jumped.

"…Hi, Masaya…" she said softly, always looking around. The eyes of the mysterious watcher had become more and more insistent; she could feel it through her skin.

"You are strange, today. Stranger than the normal, I mean…" said Masaya while smiling gently, Ichigo giggled "Do you have to go work at the Café, today?" he asked her

"Yes…well then, I will see you around…" Ichigo answered, restless. Masaya noticed this

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, a bit worried

"No…" she started saying. Should she tell him about the unpleasant sensation she has been having since this morning? "Everything is fine…I'm just feeling a bit tired…" she said while smiling at him. Masaya didn't seem very convinced with her words, he was about to tell her something when a friend of his arrives and interrupts him.

"Masaya, let's go! There are workouts! Have you forgot?" he told him

"No…I'm coming…" he answered him "Bye Ichigo and…rest" he said in his normal gentle tone

"I will…bye, Masaya!" she told him as she watched him leaving. She sighed. The look of the mysterious watcher follows her outside the school as she walked towards the Café. She felt it even more near. When she entered the park where the Café stood and saw it not too far away, she started walking faster. The watcher did the same. Ichigo started running, she felt the look approaching, more and more…suddenly she stopped. The watcher stopped suddenly after her but it wasn't fast enough. Ichigo felt the leaves of a tree next to her moving.

"Kisshu! Come out!" she yelled…nothing…"Kisshu! I know it's you! Come out!" she yelled again. This time nothing around her moves as well. But she could feel his look on her, always more near "Kisshu! I told you t-" A figure passed near her, flying, so fast that it made her turn around.

Ichigo let out a scream of surprise "Kisshu!" she yelled again since the figure had disappeared once again "Are you such a coward to hide, huh? Come out and face me!" she yelled to the air

"Here I am" whispered Kisshu at her hear, appearing behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist which sent a shiver up her back. Ichigo tried to slap him with a hand but he stopped her which a firm grip

"What's the matter, kitten? Aren't you happy to see me?" he said softly, whispering those words into her ear, Ichigo could feel his breath on her neck "You called me and I came…" he added, laughing "Wasn't this what you wanted?" he asked her. The girl tried to escape from his hug but he held her firmly.

"Where do you think you are going, honey? You know very well, you are mine…" he whispered to her again. He raised his arm that held her wrist and made her turn around gracefully, as if she was dancing. The girl was now face to face with the alien, he caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"What do you want?" she hissed as her wrist was still being held by his hand, high above their heads, he keep stroking her cheek delicately "Answer me, Kisshu!" she screamed. He lowered the hand that has been stroking her cheek and rested it on her waist as his other arm also lowered and improvised some kind of waltz.

"I came here to dance with you…" he said softly as while dancing he took her out of the path, towards the trees, Ichigo frowned

"I know that's not true. Tell me why you are here!" she said in a grumpy tone

"For you, honey, I told you already I think…" he said…then stopped. They were now between the trees, the sunlight filtered through the leaves barely, but in the dim light Ichigo was able to see clearly the alien's face…he looked sincere…the girl shook her head. She couldn't trust Kisshu.

"I want the truth…" said Ichigo as she stepped away from him "And I know you are not saying it…" she added

"And you are wrong, honey…I don't want to fight…I want to talk with you…about us…" he said as he sat down on the grass, inviting her to do the same

"There is no us, Kisshu!" answered Ichigo, contemptuous, he acted as if he didn't hear her

"During the battles we didn't have the chance to talk calmly, for it I came here today, on purpose…I have followed you all the day, yes I admit that…I was waiting for the right moment…I wanted to talk face to face with you, honey…sit down" he told her. Ichigo sits down in front of him but still a few meters away from him.

"Nearer…" he said

"Forget it…it's already too much that I'm here, Kisshu…go on and talk" she said grumpy as always in their meetings. The alien snorted.

"I will be brief…come with me, Ichigo…I have already asked you this a couple of times, but…I want to try again…" he said softly, Ichigo snorted

"Give me a good reason why I should go with you, come on…" she said, sarcastically "There are none!" she answered without waiting for his answer, she stood up to go away

"Because…you will love me, at the end…" he answered. Ichigo stopped in her tracks…what was he saying? She had never loved him…she loved Masaya…but in his golden eyes she saw that his feelings were sincere…

"Kisshu…stop it" she told him

"I know you think I am ruthless…but I'm also lonely. And you…you are beautiful…you are strong…why don't you understand? We could get to know each other and-" he started but was interrupted by the girl

"Kisshu, what you are saying is impossible!" Ichigo exclaimed

"No…come with me…no more battles…no more trouble…just you and me…I'm sure that-" he was, once again, interrupted by Ichigo

"Stop it!" she told him

"Come with me…" he begged her. He didn't seem the same alien that a few minutes ago had hugged her against her own will, the one who had stolen her first kiss, the same who she had fought with so many times…that couldn't be him, the one who was standing in front of her and begging for her to come with him…that was just…a lonely boy and…in love "You won't regret it…" added Kisshu as he stood up and walked towards her. Ichigo shook her head but didn't move away from him.

"Why me?" she asked while he started caressing her cheek…a thrill run down the girl's back

"I don't know…it wasn't me who decided…" answered Kisshu without stopping caressing her cheek…his touch was soft and gentle

"Kisshu…you must forget me…" she said, hearing her words he stopped

"I can't, kitten…I want to be with you…" he said "Come with me…" he repeated, this time holding her hand

"No…you must forget me…" she said, the alien's eyes filled with anger

"Why don't you understand?" he yelled suddenly "Why?" he asked her now holding her wrist

"What's there to understand…you are an alien!" screamed Ichigo suddenly

"And I have feelings like you! Why don't you understand?" he yelled again, Ichigo tried to escape but he held her firmly

"Let go of me!" she screamed

"No!" he answers

"I won't come with you! You can't make me!" she screamed louder than before, he let her go suddenly which caused her to fall

"Perhaps you haven't understand, kitten, that you have no choice…you will come with me…" he told her as he made his Sais appear. Slowly he approached her but she didn't move.

"You can't do this!" she said while he pointed one of his Sais at her throat

"I didn't want to hurt you, but I will have to if you don't come with me on your own, kitten…" he told her, he stood on the top of her, Ichigo stared at him right in the eyes…and saw only his anger…there was the usual Kisshu…

"Go away…leave me alone…" she hissed

"You don't seem in the best conditions to give me orders…" he murmured as he approached her and touched her neck with his Sais "Come with me…" he murmured into her ear. Ichigo took this moment of weakness and kneeled him on the stomach

"Damn you!" he cursed as she stood up and run away "You will be mine…" he added as he run after her. Ichigo run fast as she could inside the forest and stopped, only after making sure she was away enough from the alien. She transformed and waited for him, holding back her breath. The minutes went on and there was no sight of Kisshu, Ichigo looked around a couple of times but she was completely alone and this scared her even more. Kisshu seemed more decided than the other times and she was pretty sure he hadn't given up just because she had knee him.

"Kisshu!" she yelled "Where are you?" she asked the air. No answer. What if he wasn't well? What if he had stumbled or something like that? Impossible, thought Ichigo as she shook her head, he could fly! But she was worried. Where could he be? What if he had gone attack the other Mew Mews? She was so busy thinking where Kisshu could be when suddenly plants grew from the ground and attacked her. Caught off guard, Ichigo jumped but a plant wrapped itself around her left leg and pushed her down abruptly. The girl shook her leg and was able to free herself but soon notices that more plants are ready to attack her. She dashed, jumped and landed on a branch of a tree.

"Great kitten…" said Kisshu, teleporting next to her, she jumped towards the next tree. Kisshu made appear a parasite and launched it towards the tree. Right when it entered inside the tree, this one started shaking like an earthquake and started growing size. From where she was, Ichigo could see the whole park. She was still looking around when suddenly the branch of the tree moved away from her feet. Ichigo tried, in vain, to grab onto the branch but it moved inside the tree leaving her in the void. The girl started falling; completely sure that she would die due to the impact with the floor, but when she was just a few meters away from the floor, the plants saved her, softening the impact. As soon as she fell on them, they started moving, arresting her.

"Noooo!" yelled the girl trying to escape the plants' hug "Kisshu! Let go of me!" she hissed while the plants blocked her completely

"There is no need to yell like that, kitten…I'm here…" he said, teleporting in front of her "Have I ever told you that this outfit makes you cuter?" he said while putting a hand under her chin, making her look at him in the eyes

"I beg you…let me go.." she begged, he saddened at this

"I want to be with you…" he says

"But I don't…I want Masaya…" she said

"Masaya…the Blue Knight.." Kisshu sighed "No…he doesn't deserve you.." he concludes

"Kisshu…" Ichigo started, he puts a finger upon her lips

"I love you too, Ichigo…give me a chance…" he begged her

"I love only Masaya…" Ichigo answers him "I'm sorry…" she murmured, looking down

"Wouldn't you ever be happy with me?" Kisshu asks her, caressing her cheek, she shook her head, she was really sorry "But I…Ichigo…" he said

"I love Masaya" she said, sure of what she wanted "It's useless…if you want you can make me come with you…but you will never have my love…" she concludes, the alien sighed

"You win, kitten…I give up…I wanted you to come with me on your own will, but I understood it's impossible" he said while smiling, it was a smile full of sadness but his eyes told her he was being sincere "So, I think I should free you now and-" a voice interrupts him

"Ichigo!" screamed a voice. A blue figure appears next to Ichigo and with a simple strike of his sword; he freed her, making her fall on the floor

"Blue Knight…" she murmured. The Blue Knight jumped at Kisshu, who dodged skillfully the first strike, departing with a jump.

"What were you going to do to her?" yelled the Blue Knight jumping a second time towards Kisshu, he dodged again his strike. He stopped on a branch of a tree and made his Sais appear, standing up just in time to block another strike from the Blue Knight. Kisshu jumped down the tree and the Blue Knight threw himself upon him with all his might. The alien dodged but was hit in the arm; a moan of pain escaped his lips

"Answer me bastard!" shouts the Blue Knight at his face, making him back off. Kisshu doesn't answer. What could he say? That he loved Ichigo and wished to spend the rest of his days with her? For sure he wouldn't believe him and that wouldn't calm him down either. With a sudden move, the Blue Knight made Kisshu fall on the floor, his Sais dropped away from him, jumping the Blue Knight stood above him and pointed his sword at his throat.

"You will die for what you did!" yelled the Blue Knight, raising his sword ready to strike

"Stop!" screamed Ichigo running towards him, he stared at her perplexed "Let him go, he was going to free me and-"

"You really thought he was going to free you?" asks the Blue Knight

'_Are you really sure he would, Ichigo?'_ said a little voice inside her head _'You know very well you can't trust him…'_ the voice keep. The girl shook her head, she had seen his look, he was sincere

"Yes" answers Ichigo

"Well, you are wrong" he said turning again towards the alien "Get ready to die" he said, facing him. He raised his sword to strike him but his blow ends up on the grass due to Kisshu being able to dodge just in time. He stood up quickly and dodged another strike from his adversary with a leap. He was standing in the air when his adversary blew another strike that the alien wasn't able to escape. The cold blade of the sword thorn his shirt, creating a huge cut across the chest.

The alien falls on the floor in pain. The Blue Knight jumped once again at Kisshu, who dodged the strike by backing away. Then another strike hits him, then another and another until the alien lays against a tree, bleeding. The wound at his arm still bleed a bit but it was nothing compared to the one at his chest, this one bleed plentifully, staining the alien's clothes, who had a hand upon his chest. Ichigo had followed the whole scene from afar, shocked. Never had she seen the Blue Knight so fierce…sure he defended her but he had never fought this long. A strange light that shone in his eyes and his strikes were controlled by a savage anger. His appearances were always fast and mysterious, almost magic, but this day…this day he wanted to take this to the very end.

He wanted to kill that alien that for so long had stalked his Ichigo, he wanted badly to make him suffer, he wanted him to beg on his knees for mercy…then it would end forever…

"It's your end, bastard…" said the Blue Knight to Kisshu while getting ready to strike him, raising his sword "This time I won't fail!" he yelled while lowering the sword for the strike

"NO!" yelled Ichigo grabbing the arm of the Blue Knight. He stared at her with rage

"Stay away, Ichigo!" his voice was hard, his look evil

"Let him go…" retorted Ichigo without letting his arm go

"Stay away I said!" he also retorts pulling his arm away from her grip

"If you want to kill him, you must kill me too!" yelled the girl getting in front of Kisshu, the words had left her mouth automatically and she realized what she had just said…she was defending Kisshu!

"Ichigo, go away you have nothing to do with this…my time has come.." said Kisshu while trying to stand up. He held a branch of the tree and stood up on his feet, always laying against the tree

"Sit down Kisshu…don't worry, he won't attack me…" whispered Ichigo, but she wasn't that sure of her own words, the Blue Knight was too different today…but would he really attack her? Ichigo turned again to face the Blue Knight.

"I won't stop…" he said as he raised his sword

"And I won't move away…" retorts the girl, standing on her feet between the Blue Knight and Kisshu. The Blue Knight got ready for the strike, he was very sure Ichigo would move away…Ichigo opened her arms in front of Kisshu, she was sure the Blue Knight wouldn't attack her…and Kisshu…Kisshu knew someone would die today, but that one wouldn't be his kitten

Everything happens in a single second, the Blue Knight lowered his arms to strike while Ichigo stood firmly in front of Kisshu…she wouldn't move away, and Kisshu understands that, cursing his stupid pride. The sword was about to strike Ichigo when this one was pushed to the floor and Kisshu moved forward. The sword was stuck in his right lung…

Ichigo watched the scene from the ground, astonished….he had strike him…immediately she stood up and run to Kisshu, who falls on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" asked the girl while lifting him and resting him against the trunk of the tree standing behind them.

"I was going to die anyway…due to the wound at my chest…but I didn't want you to die too…" he said in a faint voice, he moved his hand and caressed the girl's face, gently. Ichigo holds his hand as she started crying.

"How could you?" she yelled, revolted with the Blue Knight but he was already gone

"It's useless to scream, my kitten…" said Kisshu with a bitter smile on his lips

"I'm sorry…" she murmured "Can…can I do something? Perhaps I still can save you and…" the alien shook his head

"No…there is nothing to do…it's just a question of minutes…" he answers her, calm

"I have to do something…it can't finish like this…" she retorts, she couldn't give up because Kisshu…Kisshu was important to her

"Stay here with me…that is enough for me…" he tells her in a whisper, she smiles "I will miss you, kitten…" he said as he held her face in between his hands, feeling her tears rolling down his fingers

"I…must do something…I can't watch you die…"she said as she shook her head softly, he stopped her with his hands, he stared at her closely, and then smiled, one last time.

"It's useless…it's over…" he murmured "But I'm happy…that I met you…kitten…" he adds, then put two of his fingers upon his lips, kissed them and then send the kiss to Ichigo, caressing her hair with his other hand. His golden eyes closed and his arms fell on his sides

"No…Kisshu!" screamed Ichigo holding the alien by his shoulders "Kisshu! Open your eyes!" she shook him, the alien stayed motionless. The girl put her hands over her mouth, crying. He was gone…gone forever. No more battles, no more Chimera Animals…but mostly no more sudden hugs, no more stolen kisses…

"You were right, you know…" said the girl towards the alien, even if she knew he couldn't hear her anymore "When you said in the end I would love you…I do…" she said as she held the alien's corpse in her arms, she approached her face to his and linked his cold lips with her warm ones…but that kiss wasn't a normal one…that was a goodbye. The girl laid the alien's corpse on the ground, delicately, as if he was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up.

"…Goodbye…" she murmured, she got up and walked away from his body, walking into the sunset…

TBC…

**A/N: This story is composed by 3 chapters, I will add the other two soon**


	2. It's only a dream

**A/N: Chapter 2 of "Because You Will Love Me, to the End"**

**Chapter 2 – It's only a dream…**

"Ichigo!" yelled a worried voice as the girl walked very slowly "Ichigo!" yelled once again as it runs towards her. Ichigo lifted her head as Ryou reaches her.

"Were you looking for me…?" she says faintly

"Of course stupid! The aliens attacked! Luckily Masaya helped us as the Blue Knight…you know I don't like that boy but I have to admit that without him, this time we would have been defeated and…" he looked at her "Ichigo are you listening to me?"

"Is he still here?" asks the girl with a cold voice

"Who? Masaya? Yes, he is helping getting the Café back to the normal and…" Ichigo starts running towards the Café "Where are you going? Ichigo!" yelled Ryou as he started running to reach her. He thought it would be easy since Ichigo wasn't really fast…but in that moment the girl's legs, feed up with rage, were running really fast. It wasn't too long before the girl reached the Café and she entered inside it like a typhoon

"Where is he?" she yelled, the other Mew Mews were trying to get the things of the Café less affected by Pai and Taruto's Chimera Animals, Keiichiro was helping them…and then she saw him…he was there, collecting a chair from the ground…she jumped at him and pushed him with all her strength, making him fall on the floor

"Bastard! How could you?" screamed Ichigo as she tried to hit him but he blocked all her hits

"Ichigo calm down…" he told her with his usual gentle tone, usually his voice calmed her down but this time only made her even more mad…how dare he speak to her in such a tone?

"Asshole! Bastard! Murderer!" Ichigo screamed even more, always trying to hit him. He stopped for a moment and her fist connected with his face

"Stay still!" he yelled, pushing her to the side but she stood up and jumped once again at him, only this time she was stopped by Zakuro, who circled her with an arm

"Mew Ichigo" she told her gently "Calm down…" Ichigo stopped for a moment to get her breath back

"I can't do that, not until I get him…" she said pointing towards Masaya, everyone stared at her surprised

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" asked Lettuce, worried

"What's wrong with me?" she yelled "What's wrong is that he is a murderer! Murderer!" screamed Ichigo with all her might, Masaya turned around "Why you turn around, Masaya? Why? Is the guilty feeling coming to you, now? How could you? How could you?"

"Sit down, Mew Ichigo, and tells us what happened…" said Zakuro as she reached for a chair, the girl sits down

"He…killed Kisshu…" she said faintly, the other stared at her confused…Kisshu was their enemy, why was she so worried?

"But…Mew Ichigo…he saved you?" asks Mint

"Kisshu didn't want to fight…he only wanted love…and I always treated him badly…" answered Ichigo, the others however still didn't understand her point "He only wanted me to come with him, but he had understood that I…loved Masaya…he was about to free me…and then he came…and killed him…" she finishes

"I did it for you, Ichigo…" said Masaya as he walked towards her, he reached a hand up to caress her head but she avoided it

"Don't touch me, murderer…" she hissed, her look full of rage

"You will understand…" he said "See you tomorrow" he added before he turned around and disappeared

"This has been a long day for everyone…go home, girls, me and Ryou will take care of the rest…" said Keiichiro, breaking the long silence, immediately Ichigo stood up from the chair and after saying a quick goodbye she left. Once she reached outside the Café, she returned to her human form and sighed. Not even the girls understood her…could she except some comprehension from them?

'_No'_ she answers to her own question, shaking her head…they couldn't understand what she was feeling…not even she, herself had understood so it was normal that the girls didn't understand her…but they hadn't seen the look in Kisshu's face when he had begged her to come with him, they hadn't seen him as he died, so serene…they hadn't seen the fury in Masaya's eyes…no…they knew him as the good Blue Knight that in the dangerous situations guided them to the victory…she had seen…she had seen that shining of fury that lighted up in his eyes and had understood that she didn't know Masaya that well…

Who was he for real? Was he a gentle and sensible boy with the environment or a ruthless murderer? Both things…in that day, he had passed the great line between love and obsession and became a murderer…

Ichigo walked home, very slowly, as new tears rolled down her cheeks. Once she reached home, she locked herself in the room and fell asleep without even having dinner…

The next morning she woke up with the face wet. She had cried the whole night, without even trying to stop. Everything reminded her of Kisshu and what angered her even more was the fact that she hadn't been able to do anything to save him…nothing…and hadn't been able to take him in. She had lost him forever.

She stood up against her will and washed herself before she getting dressed and eating her breakfast, she tried to make everything sound like nothing had happened but the images of the Blue Knight stabbing his sword into Kisshu's chest was still too alive in her mind. When she reached school everyone noticed something in her wasn't normal but she would lie

"I didn't sleep enough!" she would say this to everyone as she forced a smile. When the bell for lunch rung, she was the very first one who left the classroom. She ran out, in a hurry, down the hall and then run downstairs until she reached the garden. She approached a tree and laid against the trunk…she keep seeing his face…Kisshu's face before he died…before he died alone, without love. Why did she only understand it too late? Why did she only understand how important he was to her when he wasn't there anymore…she laughed at the memory of their first meeting…he had kissed her…she hadn't told this to anyone but she had liked that kiss

Yes, she had liked it…and that cheeky and mischievous alien had captured her heart from the very first time she had seen him, she just didn't know

"Ichigo…" said someone standing next to her, immediately Ichigo jumped away, looking at the person with hate. How dare he speak to her? The girl stared into his dark eyes and remembered the look of the day before…the fury illuminating his light eyes when he had stabbed Kisshu.

"What do you want?" hissed Ichigo, Masaya sighed

"I did it for you…" he said, taking her hand. She tried to free her hand from his grip but he didn't allow her to do so.

"Let me go!" she said, trying to leave but he held her still

"Try to understand me…I love you…" he said as he approached her. He laid her against the tree where she had been laying again before and stood in front of her. He approached her more, laying his chest against her own…he could feel her heartbeat…

"Stay away…" said Ichigo

"I did it for you…" he repeated once again, stroking her cheek but Ichigo moved her face "I couldn't stand that stupid alien…you are mine…" he told her in her ear

"Don't call him that!" said an angered Ichigo, stupid alien? How dare he?

"Yes, stupid alien…it was so great to kill him" he continued, faking he hadn't heard her…Ichigo's blood froze "For a long time he had been bothering my kitten…" Ichigo, then, slapped him hard enough to make him move away

"I will never be yours!" she yelled and then run away…

"Bye Ichigo, and try to sleep tonight!" said Moe to the girl as they separated their ways when heading towards home. The girl walked alone, she felt a huge void in the height of her heart…never had she thought she could feel this way…for him…for him who she had rejected so many times, for him who had tried to open his heart to her so many times… for him who was dead, who had sacrificed for her…a strange iron grip attacks suddenly her heart, he had sacrificed for her…and what did she do in return? She had always treated him like trash, she had always insulted and attacked him, she had fought him with all her might, she had aborted his plans…how could she do something like that? He has like her…he had feelings…and she hadn't realized that until the very end, when he couldn't ever come back.

She was still thinking about this when she reached home. She opened the door softly, so she wouldn't be heard, and headed towards her room. She threw the school bag to the floor and laid on the bed, crying…she hugged the pillow and fell asleep…

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer laying down on her bed but laying down on the ground, on the hard, antique looking stones. She stood up and looked around, she was in a garden…she looked down at herself and noticed she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore but a white sleeveless dress that exposed her back.

Still perplexed, she looked around once again; a figure was walking towards her and before she could see it clearly, she recognized it "Kisshu!" she exclaimed and run towards him, the alien opened his arms and she jumped in them, he hugged her. Ichigo could feel the arms of the alien around her, she could feel the warmth of his body…everything was real! He was there!

"I missed you, kitten…" he told her as he caressed her hair, she separated from the hug to look at him and saw that his clothes were normal and had no wounds

"But you…you were…" she feels a rope tying her throat, she couldn't say it and suddenly she remembered everything "So all of this is…" she adds now feeling disappointed everything was fake…

"…it's only a dream…" he whispered into her hear with his warm and sensual voice "…our dream…" he added as he pulled her face up, then he snapped his fingers and music from an invisible orchestra started playing

"Give me the honor of this dance, mademoiselle?" he asks as he bows, she looked around as if looking for something

"In the absence of best dancers…I will have to content myself" she joked, he laughs…oh how she had missed his laughs…sweetly he holds her hand, placing the other one on her bare back. Ichigo shivered. The two began to twirl between the flowers, smiling at each other…how beautiful were his golden eyes…

"I missed you…" she said while blushing. He smiles

"I know" he simply answers, how different he was from the usual! It looked like an invisible hand had appeared and taken a height from his shoulders and heart…no longer he had to worry about his people, about the battles…no, now he was free…he was serene and his movements were slow and gentle…

The music was over and both sat down on a bench that appeared out of nowhere, they smiled "Kisshu…" she started as she lowered her look, she felt the tears coming back "…I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything …what's important is to be here…together…" he said, holding her in his arms, how good it felt to be in his arms…never had Ichigo felt this way before…so safe…she was sure nobody could harm her in that moment…the music restarted. The two stood up and went back to dance, they danced for hours but none of them was tired.

When another dance was over, the two were laying down on the fresh grass among the flowers…Ichigo rolled into the arms of Kisshu, who, while smiling, held her gently. She lifted her face and looked at him, then she approached, he did the same. Their mouths barely touched, then approached more and finally closed the gap, they started kissing passionately while he held her close to him, as if fearing she would disappear…when they separated, they smiled

"It was your first kiss…your true first kiss right?" he asks her, she blushes

"Well…I…"

"I'm happy I was your first" he said, and then he turned and kissed her once again

"But…I didn't transform…" she said thoughtful when he separated from her lips

"It's a dream…we can do everything we want…" he told her, they could do everything they wanted…Ichigo turned towards him and…saw that his beautiful face was becoming blurred

"I don't want to go!" she exclaimed as she hugged him "I don't want to leave you!" she continued while tears appeared again and rolled down her cheeks

"I will be waiting for you…" he said as he put his hand under her chin, he approached her and kissed her one last time before disappearing together with the dream…

Ichigo woke up in her bed, hugging the pillow. Her mother was shaking her softly, holding her by her shoulder "Sweetheart…wake up…" she told her "It's time for dinner…" Ichigo suddenly stood up which made her mother step back a bit "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked her, worried.

The girl looked around her, dazed…it has been just a dream…"Nothing…I'm coming" she answered her mother while smiling

"I'm going to my room, I'm too tired, today…" said Ichigo as she stood up from the chair, her father looked at her suspiciously

"You have been sleeping the whole afternoon…" he told her

"But I'm in those days that I'm always tired…I think a good sleep will make me feel better!" said the girl

"Alright, go on, goodnight…" told her father, not too convinced

"Goodnight!" answered the girl as she run upstairs; once she got in her room she undressed quickly and put on her pajamas. She jumped into her bed, turned off the light and tried to fall asleep fast as possible

"Kisshu! Where are you?" yelled Ichigo to the air, she found herself laying down on a huge and comfortable canopy bed in a room with white walls…but Kisshu was nowhere to be seen…the girl looked around, worried…where could he be? He had told her he would be waiting for her…

Suddenly a door opened out of nowhere from one of the white walls…Ichigo smiles "Kisshu!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly from the bed to go hug him…but it hasn't been Kisshu who had just entered in the room…

"Masaya…go away" she hissed while he closed the door behind his back, the door disappeared into the wall…

"Ichigo…" he said while he approached her slowly, she backed away ending up hitting against one of the woodened poles of the canopy bed

"Stay away!" she said as he caught her and held her close to him, she kneed him in between his legs and he fell on the floor in pain, she moved towards the other side of the bed as he stood up again

"Ichigo…you can't escape…" he told her as he approached her once again, she jumped to the other side of the bed and looked for the door he had used to enter inside the room

"Help me!" she screamed as she hit with her fists against the wall, in a quick movement he caught her and held her close to him, then turned her around

"You are mine, now…" he said faintly, Ichigo tried to scream but the scream died in her throat. He pushed her violently against the wall and she turned her face to a side to avoid the kiss…he grabs her chin with a hand…Ichigo sensed his face approaching her more and more…she could feel his heartbeat in his chest…she closed her eyes…

When she reopened them, she was in her room, sweating and her heart raced really fast. She looked around, worried, searching in the dark…but fortunately Masaya wasn't there. Ichigo let a sigh of relief escape her lips, she closed her eyes once again and thought intensely about Kisshu…

She woke up in his arms, he was smiling, calm. The girl sighed of relief, the last dream had scared her a lot but now that she was in his arms nothing else could harm her

"I was waiting for you…" he told her as he caressed her cheek, she smiled, they were laying down on the grass

"I have missed you…" she told him

"You too…" he tells her as he stood up, she looked at him with a questionable look, he reached his hand and helped her standing up "Close your eyes…" he told her sweetly, she obeyed "Come forward…" he guided her, they walked for a while in the grass. Ichigo could feel the thin wet wires of the grass tickling her feet…

"Open your eyes…" he told her after a while, stopping walking. She opened her eyes…the sunlight prevented her from seeing everything clearly but…

"It's…a waterfall!" she exclaimed. She looked up to see where it started but couldn't see the beginning of it, it seemed that it was coming directly from the sky ending in a lake surrounded by rocks and grass. He backed away for a bit and then jumped forward, all dressed, in the clear water. When he came to the surface, he invited her to go in with a movement of his hand. Ichigo jumped in, forgetting to take off the pajama and reached him after a few fast strikes

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, he held her face in between his hands

"No…you are beautiful…" he tells her before he kissed her. Both swam for a long time and then got out of the water, tired, then laid down on the grass. Ichigo took off her pajamas, remaining in her white underwear, while he takes off his short shirt, remaining with his chest naked. A few drops from his wet hair fell down, covering his skinny but muscular chest…how beautiful he was!

"This place looks like heaven…" she said as she spread her arms and touched his own

"This is heaven…" he answers her as he grabs her hand, she rolled on her side and pulled up and elbow to rest her head on it

"You are here…everyday?" she asks him

"Yes…and I wait for you…" he answers her as he puts himself on the same position

"I would like to stay here with you…forever!" she says, he stiffened

"You know you can't…" he told her

"And why not? If I died…if I died I could stay here with you, right?" she retorts…yes…if she was dead she could stay here with him…forever…

"No. You have things to do, on Earth…when your time comes you can reach me" he told her, firm

"And when will my time come?" she asks him, he stiffens involuntarily "You know…" she says as she sits up "You know…when? Tell me!"

"I can't tell you…you will know when the time comes…" it was his vague answer

"But I…want to stay here with you…forever!" she says

"Me too. But you have a mission back on Earth" he answers her, from his tone the girl understands that the subject was closed "Come here…" he added sweetly as he opened his arms, Ichigo doesn't make him repeat it twice

TBC…

**A/N: Next chapter is the last one. Please leave review!**


End file.
